Un soir de printemps à Poudlard
by MoonFeeryes
Summary: James et Lily, un soir de printemps à Poudlard. Petit OS tendre et drôle sur le quotidien de nos deux amoureux.


Poudlard sent le printemps arriver. Les élèves aussi. Le vent se fait plus doux, le temps plus frais. Entre les grandes arcades de la cour, adossé au muret, James a les yeux fermé et il savoure le souffle de l'hiver qui s'éloigne. A côté de lui, il y a Lily. Il la sent plus qu'il ne la voit. D'ailleurs, ses lunettes sont dans sa poche, alors il ne voit pas grand chose.

Une caresse suspendue dans l'air lui frôle la joue : c'est Lily qui virevolte entre les piliers. Elle rit en écoutant Matthew raconter sa dernière retenue avec le professeur Tilney. Matthew est assis à côté de Tom et d'Alice, sous la galerie couverte, et Alice dessine sur un grand cahier des rêves chamarrés.

Une deuxième caresse, sur le bras cette fois. Un frisson le traverse et fait presque trembler sa main. Il a froid, et Lily l'émeut. Il tend le bras, elle l'esquive prestement en riant et demande à Tom s'il a toujours le livre de potion avancée qu'elle lui a prêté.

Celui-ci répond que non, qu'il l'a donné à Mary il y a deux jours.

Alors, elle se laisse glisser près de lui, tout contre lui, et prend ses mains froides entre les siennes. Il se laisse aller plus encore contre le muret, et sourit. Ses mains se laissent apprivoiser puis, quand elles sont redevenues tièdes, il s'empare des siennes et remonte doucement vers ses poignets, vers ses bras, son cou, sa taille, et il la ramène doucement contre lui.

Alice ferme son grand carnet d'un claquement sec en entendant Franck arriver et attend qu'il lui tende les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Tom dit qu'il a froid. Il suit du regard Remus qui s'éloigne, et s'éloigne à son tour.

Lily vient de remarquer qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes, et se demande à haute voix où il a bien pu les mettre. Il dit qu'il avait entraînement l'heure d'avant. Alors elle comprend et vient prendre les lunettes dans la poche sur sa poitrine. Elle les lui met sur le nez, et le monde s'éclaircit, et elle lui sourit.

Matthew rit et leur dit qu'ils ont l'air con. Tilney passant par là lui dit de faire attention à son langage. Anna, une griffondor de leur année, s'arrête un instant pour discuter du Botus Hercis qu'elle et Matthew doivent rempoter pour le devoir de botanique et qui attend toujours sagement dans le potager d'Hagrid.

James niche doucement sa tête dans les cheveux roux. Adossé comme il est au muret, elle fait une demi-tête de plus que lui, et il ne voit que sa poitrine qui se soulève doucement, et il ne sent que sa chaleur autour de lui, et il n'entend que le baiser qu'elle dépose sur ses cheveux. Le monde tel qu'il le perçoit se limite à Lily Evans, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Devant le mutisme de Matthew, Anna ajoute qu'elle a déjà dû préparer la bouillie malinoise pour la plante et que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, merci de demander, et qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il se charge de récupérer le Botus.

Matthew répond fort à propos qu'il a envie de fumer, putain.

Noyé dans son océan rouge, il râle et leur dit d'aller criailler plus loin, merci beaucoup.

Lily pouffe, sans doute parce que son souffle la chatouille. Ou bien parce qu'il a la même réaction lorsqu'elle le réveille trop tôt le matin.

Matthew s'est éloigné et Anna est repartie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le silence tombe sur eux et il savoure, et elle goûte cette solitude à deux. La nuit tombe peu à peu on n'est qu'en mars après tout. Elle s'écarte et il lui sourit. Il la regarde longtemps, il se dit qu'il l'aime, il se dit aussi que ça le rend heureux de l'aimer.

Elle le tire par la manche, parce qu'elle a faim, et que la Grande Salle doit être ouverte, oh, et elle doit s'arrêter pour récupérer son livre auprès de Mary et puis, la dernière fois, Sirius avait mangé un pudding à lui tout seul, alors elle préférait s'assurer de pouvoir y goûter cette fois, et...

Il l'embrasse. Ca la fait taire un bref instant, avant qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle doit aussi passer à la volière pour voir si l'Académie d'Oxford a répondu à sa candidature pour l'année prochaine.

Il secoue la tête il sourit, puis il rit même franchement. Il veut lui dire qu'elle le fait rire, avec ses fossettes et son nez qui se plisse lorsqu'elle parle trop vite. Il veut lui dire que ses cheveux sont en bataille à cause du vent, et à cause de lui, et qu'il la trouve sexy. Il veut lui dire que Sirius est en retenue et que le pudding, il y en aura assez pour tout le monde, ce soir. Il veut lui dire tout ça, mais elle est déjà sur le départ, alors il se penche, attrape sa veste pour la rapprocher de lui et il lui dit prestement qu'il l'aime avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Puis il attrape son sac et, la devançant, il rejoint la Grande Salle.

De loin, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime aussi mais que, s'il subtilise le moindre morceau de pudding avant qu'elle ne soit là, il aura affaire à elle.

Le vent est frais, il sent bon le printemps à venir. Devant lui, il devine déjà la lumière de la Grande Salle, la chaleur des petits pains et celle de ses amis. Dans son dos, il y a Lily, et tout autour de lui, il y a son amour qui résonne.

Il sourit et se dit que c'est ça, le bonheur.


End file.
